Mais uma carta
by gabkins
Summary: Pois apenas as cartas, as palavras escritas e não pronunciadas, fazem o silêncio permanecer intacto. Sem provas aparentes pelo qual o meu coração bate. Sem a fina linha do controle ser quebrada. Mitchie/Mikayla. Femslash.


_Silêncio._

_É apenas isso o que eu tenho agora. Mas se você chegar um pouco mais perto e prestar bastante atenção, conseguirá escutar as batidas do meu coração. Batidas fracas e lentas, mas que podem ser inconscientemente ouvidas por um outro coração quando interligados. O problema surge quando essa interligação nunca fora feita, ou quando esta ligação está apenas pela metade, como uma laranja partida ao meio, esperando a sua outra metade para finalmente se sentir completa. E ela espera, e continua esperando, sempre. Porque ela sabe que a espera vale a pena, e que se um dia ela conquistar a sua outra metade, todo o sofrimento pelo qual ela passou vai ficar para trás e as duas metades poderão se interligar como um todo, duas partes perfeitas que se unem perante o destino._

_Mas enquanto isso, eu espero. Pacientemente._

_Espero até o dia em que você irá olhar para a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Espero até o dia em que você irá olhar, e realmente _ver. _Perceber que o meu coração está completamente pronto para ser totalmente seu, você precisa apenas aceita-lo e ele finalmente voltará a bater como deve. Forte e com vida._

_Porque enquanto isso, ele irá apenas bater no ritmo que o meu corpo necessita. No ritmo de um coração partido. Partido por todas as vezes que te tive em meus braços, não da forma que eu sempre quis, mas na forma de ter o seu corpo todo tremendo enquanto você chora por ele, lamentando por alguma briga, sofrendo por ele não te amar do jeito que você precisa. O que você não sabe, é que enquanto eu digo palavras doces para confortá-la, meu coração se parte ainda mais por cada lágrima que você deixa cair dos seu olhos. O que você não sabe, é que toda as vezes que te encontro assim, tenho vontade de arrebentar a cara daquele imbecil por apenas pensar em te fazer mal.  
_

_Mas eu continuo sempre aqui, como a sua rocha, aquela pessoa que você sabe que sempre vai te puxar para cima se você cair. Aquela pessoa que você sempre achou que era inabalável, mas que chora quase todas as noites por não tê-la._

_Pois junto com o silêncio vem as lágrimas._

_E com as lágrimas, lembranças._

_Com as lembranças vem os desejos._

_E com os desejos.. as frustrações._

_Frustrações por nunca ter coragem de te dizer o quanto você me faz bem. O quanto eu desejo que você me visse como algo além do que eu sou para você. O quanto eu tenho vontade de olhar nos seu olhos e dizer que te amo, e você saber que eu não estou falando de amizade. _

_Que eu estou falando de _amor.

_Mas eu nunca fiz isso, e talvez nunca farei. E todas as vezes que eu disser 'Eu te amo, Mitch', querendo na verdade falar algo mais – mas nunca falando – você simplesmente vai dizer 'Eu também te amo, Mik. Você é a minha melhor amiga'. E o meu coração vai se partir um pouco mais pelas últimas seis palavras, porque eu sei que as palavras dela nunca querem dizer o mesmo que as minhas._

_E eu ligeiramente irei esboçar um sorriso, tentando esconder o fato de que estou chorando por dentro. E em todas as vezes você parece acreditar no meu sorriso, acho que consegui me tornar uma boa 'atriz'afinal de contas. Aposto que eu conseguiria desbancar algumas boas atrizes pela minha experiência diária em atuar. Sorrir quando é conveniente, fingir olhar e flertar com garotos quando na verdade eu estou sempre prestando atenção em você. Posso não saber quem é o garoto que você diz que está olhando para mim, mas sei dizer todas as expressões que você faz enquanto fala. Ou como o seu cabelo fica com a luz do ambiente. _

_Você é o meu passa-tempo preferido._

_E quando eu não estou com você, estou pensando em você. Relembrando de momentos que passamos juntas._

_Como aquele dia em que você passou a noite aqui em minha casa, e nós ficamos vendo filmes e conversando até quase de manhã. Você me contou que adoraria caminhar de mãos dadas com alguém que você gostasse na praia, olhando as estrelas e conversando sobre as coisas mais absurdas. Porque você sempre diz que namorados tem que conversar até sobre as coisas mais estranhas possíveis, sem restrições. E nessa noite eu não pude deixar de nos imaginar fazendo isso. _

_Ou quando eu fui na sua casa e você disse que era melhor eu voltar porque você tinha pego uma gripe e estava preocupada que eu ficasse gripada também. Eu admirei a sua preocupação comigo, mas bati o pé e não voltei pra casa, pois a última coisa que eu faria em um momento como aquele era te deixar sozinha enquanto você ardia em febre. Eu cuidei de você, e acabei adoecendo também. Mas não me arrependi, e nunca tomaria a decisão de voltar para casa ao invés que ficar ao seu lado._

_Na saúde e na doença, é o que dizem._

_Também dizem que um grande amor nunca é esquecido. _

_Não tenho duvidas que isso seja verdade, meu amor por você ultrapassa os limites de 'grande' e eu sei que nunca serei capaz de tirar esse sentimento te mim, a não ser que eu arrancasse esse meu pobre coração do meu peito, mas aí eu estaria me tirando a vida. Mas eu tenho medo. Medo de nunca ter uma chance em te mostrar o meu amor, medo de sempre viver nas sombras do sofrimento e medo de que além de não ter o seu amor para mim, ter a sua amizade arrancada por alguma coisa ou alguém. Se algum dia isso acontecesse, eu não teria forças em continuar andando. Eu simplesmente cairia até você voltar e me puxar de volta pra vida._

_Parte de todo o meu sofrimento se deve a essa pequena palavra de quatro letras, o _medo.

_Tão pequena mas tão grandiosamente arrasadora._

_É pelo medo que eu choro todos os dias. É pelo medo que eu me mantenho no controle._

_E é pelo medo que as palavras nunca saem da minha boca._

_O máximo que o medo me permite fazer, é escrever cartas e mais cartas desabafando, desabando e declarando o meu amor a você._

_Pois apenas as cartas, as palavras escritas e não pronunciadas, fazem o silêncio permanecer intacto. Sem provas aparentes pelo qual o meu coração bate. Sem a fina linha do controle ser quebrada. Pois uma vez que a caixa de pandora é aberta, não há como fechá-la._

_E enquanto isso, eu espero. Espero por você, pelo seu amor. Espero pelo dia em que o seu coração se ligará ao meu e eles permanecerão juntos. Perfeitamente unidos._

_E as cartas silenciosas, como essa e tantas outras, nunca chegarão as suas mãos. Elas serão cuidadosamente guardadas, até o dia em que o medo me libertar. E o silêncio se quebrar.  
_

_Da sempre sua, _

Mikayla.


End file.
